


И снова врёшь

by bazarova



Series: Запах полыни [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Break Up, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: Джебом, освещенный огнями города, эгоистично спит ровно по диагонали кровати, раскинувшись по всей поверхности. И, кажется, пускает слюни на подушку под щекой.





	И снова врёшь

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jana_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/gifts).



Джексон переминается с ноги на ногу в прихожей, дожидаясь, пока Джинён намотает шарф на неровно стоящего Югёма. Югём хорошо пил за его, Джексона, здоровье весь вечер: открывал банки пива одну за другой и, хотя Джинён незаметно менял только что открытую на пустую, тот всё равно умудрился надраться.  
  
Марк вполголоса вызывает им троим такси до общежития, пока Ёнджэ заплетающимся языком пытается объяснить брату, откуда их забрать с Бэмбэмом, куда отвезти потом и сколько подождать.   
  
Уже в дверях Бэмбэм тормозит, пьяно фокусируется, пересчитывает всех по головам и говорит:   
  
— По-моему, мы кого-то забыли. Где хён?   
  
Джинён переглядывается с Джексоном, Джексон смотрит на Марка, а Марк, приподняв бровь, переводит взгляд на Югёма. Югём, на правах лучшего друга, пинком придаёт скорости Бэмбэму, подмигивает пьяно, складывает пальцы в знак “Окей” и, навалившись на Джинёна со спины, выталкивает всех, наконец, из квартиры.  
  
Джексон в сотый раз сбивает стойку для зонтиков, кричит им всем вслед тысячи благодарностей за поздравления, подарки и торт, ждёт, пока закроется лифт, запирает дверь изнутри и приваливается к ней спиной.   
  
В гостиной полный хаос, но уже так поздно и так лень, что Джексон просто проходит мимо. Выключает свет на кухне, проверяет туалет, где кто-то оставил открытой воду, засовывает нос в гостевую комнату, и, довольно хмыкнув, идёт дальше по коридору. Перед своей спальней он тормозит на миг, а потом тихо входит внутрь.   
  
Джебом, освещенный огнями города, эгоистично спит ровно по диагонали кровати, раскинувшись по всей её поверхности. И, кажется, пускает слюни на подушку под щекой. Он слинял из гостиной, когда на часах было 1:31. Отставив едва тронутый бокал с виски, он абсолютно трезвым голосом произнес “я в говно” и ровной походкой, под насмешливым взглядом Джинёна, ушёл туда, куда ему указал Джексон.   
  
Врун.  
  
Джексон стягивает с себя майку со штанами и прикидывает, куда бы ему втиснуться на кровати при таком-то раскладе. Джебом, словно услышав его мысли, подбирает под себя ноги и компактно складывается в верхнем углу. Он что-то бубнит сонно и путается в одеяле, пытаясь вытащить одну ногу наружу. Нога застревает в складках, а Джебом тяжело вздыхает, еще раз беспокойно переворачиваясь опасно близко к краю.  
  
Стягивая носки, Джексон заползает на кровать, цепляет одеяло и пытается вывернуть Джебома из кокона так, чтобы не уронить того ненароком на пол. Укладывается и, добравшись до тела, тянет его к себе от края до тех пор, пока не утыкается грудью к спине, а носом во влажные волосы на затылке. Он шумно втягивает воздух, разбирая нотки своего пионового геля для душа из Шанхая.   
  
Ну, надо же, он даже умудрился у него тут искупаться. Полностью воспользовался приглашением быть как дома.  
  
Очень хочется его поцеловать.   
  
По тому, как изменился ритм дыхания Джебома, Джексон понимает, что тот больше не спит.   
  
— Джебома, — тянет Джексон и кусает его за ухо, клацая зубами о серьги, — ты же не спишь.   
  
— Ты слишком громко сопишь, — хрипит Джебом, — и думаешь.  
  
Он поворачивается к нему, толкает Джексона на спину, привычно придавливая сверху, и душераздирающе зевает.  
  
— Когда мы спали вот так вот в одной кровати последний раз?   
  
— Еще в общаге. Где-то год назад? До того как ты, ну… — Джексон неловко запинается, а Джебом отводит взгляд.  
  
Они молчат немного, и это дурацкая неуютная тишина, наполненная запахом полыни. Джебом зевает еще раз, деловито начинает обратно заворачиваться в одеяло и пытаться отвернуться. Джексон тянет его обратно за край футболки, футболка жалобно трещит, Джексон ойкает, но не отпускает, а задирает ткань повыше, открывая себе доступ к голой коже.   
  
Джебом вертится, пинается и, кажется, старается сделать всё, чтобы слететь с кровати на пол. Джексон лапает его, наваливается сверху и смазанно целует в скулу.  
  
— Пусти, — задушено говорит Джебом, — я пьяный. И спать хочу.  
  
— Пфф, ты не пьяный, — Джексон прикусывает ему подбородок и спихивает одеяло вниз ногой, — когда ты пьяный, то убеждаешь всех вокруг, что трезвый, как стекло. Это все знают.   
  
Он вытряхивает Джебома из футболки и с удивлением произносит:  
  
— Это что, моя?   
  
— Штаны тоже твои. Что ты так удивляешься? Надо же мне было во что-то переодеться после душа.   
  
— Мог бы лечь просто голым. Будто ты не для этого устроил спектакль в гостиной.  
Джебом смотрит на него снизу, прищурившись, а потом Джексон неожиданно оказывается опрокинутым на спину. Джебом перекидывает через него ногу, садится сверху и колотит пару раз в плечо кулаком.   
  
Да, и правда, в его штанах. Они ему немного короткие и оголяют лодыжки.   
Джексон тянет к нему руки, хватает за шею и наклоняет к себе ближе, чтобы, наконец, нормально его поцеловать. Джебом сам двигается навстречу, и они встречаются где-то на середине, смешно сталкиваясь носами.   
  
— Вот же... — глухо ругается Джебом и растирает нос, — лежи смирно, пока мы друг другу ничего не сломали случайно.   
  
Он толкает его в грудь, прижимая плотно к кровати, и сам влажно целует в губы. Джексон довольно урчит и сжимает отросшие волосы Джебома на затылке.   
  
Дурацкая причёска, но ему идёт.   
  
Джексон тискает чужую задницу, просунув руку под резинку штанов, и Джебом отзывается приглушенным вздохом. Он трётся о него, и Джексон чувствует, насколько тот горячий и возбужденный. Джебом тыкается холодными губами ему в шею, прикусывает за ухом, и продолжает ёрзать. Джексон опять хватает его за волосы на загривке, и кусает в губы, облизывает, трогает языком всё, до чего может добраться. Джебом шипит над ним, и бьёт еще раз кулаком по плечу:  
  
— Прекрати мне волосы драть, я и так скоро облысею.  
  
— Прости, — говорит Джексон и силой переворачивает их, — просто ты вертишься, и мне неудобно. Расслабься и не дёргайся уже, ладно?  
  
Он стаскивает с бёдер Джебома штаны, заставив его приподняться. Чужой напряженный член влажно блестит в темноте, и Джексон, глядя на него, коротко облизывает пересохшие губы. Он торопится стянуть свои трусы и придвигает Джебома к себе вплотную, устроившись между его ног. Они касаются друг друга голой кожей, и это почти забытое ощущение сносит башню. Чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься, Джексон начинает нести полную чушь, целуя Джебома в грудь, кусая ключицы и мокро облизывая его остро выступающий кадык:  
  
— А трусы не нашёл что ли?  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Трусы мои, — хрипит Джексон ему в самое ухо и спускает руку ниже по подрагивающему животу.  
  
— Я же не ты, — Джебом проглатывает половину слов и сжимает Джексона коленками, — я не ношу чужое нижнее бельё.   
  
— Да это было всего пару раз, — обхватывает чужой подрагивающий член ладонью и проводит пару раз.  
  
Джебом под ним жмурится и вздрагивает. Он раз за разом проводит языком по губам, и Джексон наклоняется, чтобы поймать его. Они снова долго целуются, а Джексон протискивает руку под поясницу Джебома и с силой проводит ему между ягодиц парой пальцев.   
  
Джебома от неожиданности подкидывает на кровати, и он тут же прикусывает Джексону язык. Джексон мычит, а Джебом отползает от него ближе к изголовью. Он раскрасневшийся, тяжело дышит, а взгляд у него расфокусированный. Джексон хватает его за лодыжку и подтягивает по кровати обратно:  
  
— Я же сказал тебе не дёргаться.  
  
Джебом наоборот делает еще одну попытку вывернуться из захвата и раздражённо пыхтит:  
  
— Ты что, реально думаешь — я тебе позволю?  
  
Джексон крепко сжимает чужое бедро, наваливается сверху и произносит Джебому жарко в самое ухо, задевая его губами:  
  
— Ты мне мозг трахал год почти, — Джебом судорожно вздыхает, а кожа бедра под рукой Джексона покрывается мурашками, — по-моему, будет справедливым, если…  
  
— Ладно, — торопливо говорит Джебом, пряча глаза сгибом локтя, и повторяет еще раз, — ладно, я понял…  
  
У Джексона внутри всё ликует, он лезет обниматься и никак не может заткнуться:  
  
— А еще у меня сегодня день рождения, — Джебом фырчит, — и нужно обязательно воспользоваться подарком Джинёна, а то расстроится…  
  
Джексон широко облизывает ладонь, обхватывает ею оба члена, и размашисто дрочит им. Джебом закусывает губу, стараясь не шуметь. Он ужасно чувствительный и очень шумный. Особенно шумный, когда вот так вот уступает ему.   
  
Джексон говорит, глядя Джебому в глаза:  
  
— Мы одни, помнишь? Можешь не сдерживаться.   
  
Потом позёрски облизывает пальцы и аккуратно старается протолкнуть их внутрь Джебома. Тот зажимается весь разом, и сводит брови к переносице.   
  
Джексон прищуривается и хлёстко бьёт его по бедру:  
  
— Не корчи это страдающее выражение лица. Расслабься, я всё равно это сделаю.  
  
Джебом глубоко дышит, будто паникует, и произносит сдавленно:  
  
— Джексон, у нас… у нас предзапись…  
  
— Послезавтра, — резко отвечает Джексон и протискивает, наконец, внутрь пару пальцев. Джебом стонет низко и елозит задницей по простыне. Видно, как он пытается совладать с собой и терпеть.   
  
Джексону его становится даже жалко, и на миг хочется пойти на попятный: просто предложить, чтобы тот ему отсосал. Но Джебом тянет себе под поясницу подушку, сгибает ногу, раскрываясь больше, и Джексон чувствует, как он под его рукой медленно расслабляются мышцы. Он толкает пальцами пару раз внутри, Джебом под ним шипит, и Джексон вспоминает о неприличном бонусном подарке Джинёна.  
  
— Подожди-ка, — говорит Джексон и скатывается с кровати в сторону кресла, куда бросил наполовину распакованную коробку.   
  
Он вытряхивает флакон и, подставляя её под свет из окна, пытается разобрать этикетку. Читает и начинает глупо хихикать.   
  
Джинён — самый лучший друг на свете.   
  
— Джебом, слышишь? — Джексон возвращается на кровать, придавливая Джебома сверху, — Джинён подарил мне смазку с запахом клубники со сливками.   
  
Джебом, кажется, пунцовеет — в полумраке не совсем понятно — а Джексон, поливая щедро ладонь из флакона, продолжает:  
  
— Хотя, конечно, подарок скорее для тебя.  
  
Он оттягивает Джебому ягодицу и размазывает смазку, пачкая в ней всё, чего касается. Тот вздрагивает и морщится — смазка холодная, и ему, скорее всего, не очень приятно. Джексон обхватывает одной рукой чужой член, трёт его влажную головку, второй опять проталкивает пальцы в горячую задницу. Джебом под ним рвано дышит, приподнимает бёдра навстречу ласкающей его руке и, одновременно, пытается соскользнуть с раздражающих его пальцев. Джексон наклоняется к нему и звонко целует в живот пару раз, поднимаясь выше, резко кусает за сосок и добавляет внутрь третий палец.   
  
Джебом матерится и сам вцепляется Джексону в волосы, пытаясь инстинктивно оттащить от себя. Джексону больно и он, в отместку, сгибает пальцы, вырывая из Джебома вскрик.   
Джексон сам едва сдерживается, перед глазами давно уже всё плывёт от возбуждения, а внизу живота горит и сводит от желания.  
  
— Перевернись, — сипит он, с хлюпом вытаскивая пальцы.  
  
— Что? — снова спрашивает Джебом.  
  
— На живот перевернись, хочу... — тяжело сглатывает, — хочу видеть твою спину и плечи.  
  
Джебом как-то истерично хмыкает и, медленно приподнявшись, бросает небрежно:  
  
— А я думал, ты на неё за год нагляделся.  
  
Джексон смотрит на него сверху вниз, проводит языком по внутренней стороне щеки, хватает Джебома за плечо и с силой переворачивает, а потом, будто этого мало, впечатывает его головой в подушку. Джебом что-то задушено пыхтит и поднимается на локтях. Джексон смотрит на его голую спину с выступающими позвонками и “ходящими” туда-сюда лопатками. Кладёт руку поверх и с нажимом проводит сверху до самого копчика, задерживает ладонь на холодной от пота пояснице и еще раз звонко бьёт раскрытой ладонью по ягодицам.   
  
Спина дрожит, Джебом стонет в подушку и Джексон тяжело укладывается поверх, трётся пахом о выставленную задницу и прикусывает шею сзади. Он царапает отросшей щетиной на подбородке плечо Джебома, там, где он помнит, летом расцветают едва заметные веснушки, и горячо шепчет ему:  
  
— Лучшая спина в моей жизни. Только, кажется, отощавшая немного.   
  
— Зато ты набрал хорошо, — хрипит в сложенные на подушке руки, — раздавишь меня сейчас.   
  
Джексон нависает над ним и тянется за смазкой. Льёт немного на себя, размазывает по члену, кладёт перемазанные руки Джебому на поясницу и еще раз просит:  
  
— Не дёргайся и расслабься, ладно?  
  
Он покачивается немного, пытаясь протиснуться внутрь, Джебом под ним всхлипывает и зажимается. Джексон аккуратно двигается вперёд, преодолевая сопротивление мышц, и тоже стонет. Когда член входит до конца, Джебома трясёт крупной дрожью, он шумно вздыхает, сквозь стиснутые зубы и пару раз долбит кулаком по кровати.   
  
Джексон укладывается на его спину, просовывая руку ему под грудью и, тяжело дыша, целует за ухом, в шею, под челюстью. Джексону горячо, тесно и тоже больно. Он ждёт, когда Джебом сможет хоть немного расслабиться, и сдерживает себя как может, чтобы не начать тут же двигаться. Гладит Джебома поверх спины: мышцы под его ладонью напряженные, словно каменные, а кожа влажная и холодная от пота. Он двигается легко на пробу назад, а Джебом вздрагивает всем телом и болезненно стонет:  
  
— Погоди… Погоди-погоди-погоди.  
  
Он сжимается вокруг него, поднимается на локтях и сам скользит к нему, впуская Джексона глубже, рычит и снова замирает.  
  
Джексон тянется рукой к его члену, обхватывает и быстро двигает ладонью, надеясь, что это отвлечет Джебома от боли. Тот кусает себя за предплечье, у него скользят колени по кровати, и по всему телу его раз за разом проходят волны неконтролируемой дрожи.   
  
Джексон чувствует его всем телом, чувствует, как бьётся его сердце, как воздух проникает в его лёгкие. Он слушает внимательно, боясь пропустить момент, когда будет можно.   
  
Они начинают двигаться как-то совсем одновременно: Джексон просто немного отодвигается назад, а Джебом плавно скользит по его члену вперед, а потом они с глухим хлопком тела о тело встречаются. Джексон зажмуривается до кругов перед глазами, и толкается еще раз, а потом еще и еще. Джебом стонет под ним, но больше не просит остановится. Он вновь падает грудью на кровать и вцепляется пальцами в простынь. Джексон накрывает его руку своей, сжимает её, переплетая пальцы, и продолжает толкаться в горячую тесноту.  
  
Он понимает, что Джебом уже совсем близко по тому, как тот вздрагивает всем телом. Он больше не пытается уйти от нового движение, а наоборот сам движется навстречу, жарко выдыхая.  
  
Джексон вцепляется рукой в его бедро и шепчет ему в ухо довольно:  
  
— Эй, Джебома, скажи, что тебе нравится. Скажи, что на самом деле ты любишь, когда вот так…  
  
Пошло облизывает чужое ухо, пережимает член у основания и прекращает двигаться. Он сам уже очень близко, скорее всего, даже ближе, чем Джебом, так что пытается оттянуть оргазм.   
  
— Скажи, что любишь подчиняться мне. Признайся, что тебе нравится, когда ты подо мной стонешь, нравится... — он прерывается, чтобы вдохнуть, — нравится, когда больно.  
  
Джебом под ним грязно ругается, пытается сдвинуться, но Джексон, в прямом смысле слова, держит его за яйца.   
  
— Ненавижу, — выдыхает Джебом в полголоса.  
  
— Врёшь, — Джексон давит большим пальцем ему на головку, и снова говорит, — не ври.  
  
— Ненавижу… — еще раз произносит Джебом и замолкает.  
  
— Ну, ладно, тогда... — шумно сглатывает, — тогда прекращаем акт насилия. Я сейчас соберу все свои вещи и оставлю тебя тут дрочить в одиночестве.  
  
Джексон действительно плавно выходит из него с ужасно неприличным влажным звуком, Джебом скулит и рычит зло в подушку:  
  
— Чёрт, стой, да, да, мне нравится! Чтоб тебя…  
  
Джексон толкается в него обратно, натягивая до упора, они громко стонут вместе, а потом Джексон рвано двигает рукой на чужом члене и чувствует, как Джебом под ним напрягается и кончает, пачкая ладонь.   
  
Он соскальзывает с него, а Джексон продолжает двигаться по инерции, проезжаясь между влажных от смазки ягодиц по копчику. В глазах темнеет, он давится вздохом и его скручивает мощным ярким оргазмом. Сквозь шум в ушах он слышит протяжный свой стон, а потом валится на кровать, прижимая Джебома к кровати.  
  
Они лежат так немного, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом Джебом пытается выползти из-под него:  
  
— Пусти, — сипит он, — надо помыться, пока… Пока это всё не засохло намертво.   
  
Джексон проводит рукой по его спине, размазывая капли и говорит первое, что приходит в голову:  
  
— Я могу тебя вылизать.   
  
Раскрасневшийся и растрёпанный Джебом разворачивается к нему, широко распахнув глаза, потом прячет лицо в ладонях и бьёт пребольно куда придётся. Джексон знает, что тот просто смущен до ужаса и не знает, как справиться с этим чувством, поэтому и молотит его.   
  
Он восторженно верещит, хватает за руки Джебома и пытается хоть как-то обезвредить, пока тот его не прибил случайно. Джексон не знает, как с ним сладить, и не находит ничего лучше, чем придавить опять собой сверху. Он целует его, улыбаясь, и чувствует губами ответную улыбку.   
  
Джебом вертится, и всё пытается шутливо его скинуть, а потом, затихнув, говорит ему задушенно куда-то в шею:  
  
— Джексон…  
  
— М?  
  
— Ненавижу тебя.  
  
— И снова ты врёшь, — наигранно-обиженно вздохнув, отвечает Джексон.


End file.
